


Valentine's WEEK with GOT7

by ijustwantacue



Series: With GOT7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: The boys will each have a date with you on Valentine's WEEK.





	Valentine's WEEK with GOT7

The sound of the doorbell and your phone ringing at the same time is enough to wake you up from your deep sleep. There has to be only one-no, seven handsome creatures who would dare disturb your beauty rest. You sit up groggily, debating whether to answer the call or open the door first. There’s usually just one of them waking you up so you wonder what’s the rush.

You pick up your phone and slide the accept while walking towards the front door. You are never good in making decisions so you tend to do things all at once.

“Hello?” you try to sound pleasant but it’s 6 in the morning. The caller surely means to piss you.

“HI!” collective voices greet you happily. You check the caller ID and it’s Yugyeom’s. The voices on the other line, however, are of all seven of them.

“Wait up, someone’s at the door so I’ll just check,” you tell them as you open the door. You know Jackson would whine because you didn’t greet back but given the circumstances, he has no right. You can barely keep your tone neutral at the thought that they disturbed your slumber.

“HI!” collective voices greet you, again, but now there are also happy faces in front of you. You look at your phone then back to them. How can these seven have the energy to look so cheerful so early in the morning, you wonder.

Then you shut the door.

“There are stupid people in front of my house,” you tell the other line.

_“Yah! Why did you leave us here?” “Let us in! It’s cold!” “Well, you wouldn’t be cold if you wore a coat, Bambam.” “But that will cover my new outfit!” “Do you want my earmuffs?” “Don’t give it to him, Youngjae. Let the idiot suffer.” “Wait, is she really letting us freeze here?” “_

You can hear their complaints both from the other end of the call and the other side of the door. You groan before opening the door again, scolding yourself for being too sympathetic of your neighbours, who they will most likely disturb had the fuss continue. You shake your head at them. "Thankfully, I’m not cruel enough to let you freeze, unlike the lot of you who disturbed my sleep for some unknown but most probably petty reason.”

“Wow, how little you think of us,” Jackson says. “And I didn’t mean my height so don’t look at me like that!”

“I’m not even looking at you,” you roll your eyes. Jackson is too energetic for the whole day, to be honest.

“Yes, I was talking to Yugyeom! He’s looking down at me!”

“How am I supposed to look at you then? I’m taller than you so I can only look down at you.”

“Dis! Dis!”

You sigh. The leader isn’t even trying to pacify them, probably because he himself is still sleepy too. Here’s to another day of craziness with GOT7 Oppadeul then.

“Come in, gentlemen. Make yourself feel at home while I transform into a lady,” you open the door for them and they all run in. Good thing you bought some groceries yesterday. Who knew the stock exterminators will come today?

Jackson stops in front of you as you hear the others jump on your sofa. “You know, your clothes already show how much of a lady you are.”

You turn red upon realising that you’re still in your sleepwear, a thin layer of camisole and short shorts. You slap his arm.

“Ah!” he reacts dramatically. “I was just telling the truth!”

“I didn’t know you’re all coming! I would’ve fixed myself first,” you decide to ignore the flattery.

“Alright, alright. Come back quickly. We have something to tell you.”

You look at him reluctantly. GOT7 personally came at the break of dawn to tell you something. This has to be either very serious or very idiotic.

* * *

“No,” you say with a smile after they finish telling you their extravagant idea. It involves you going out with each of them during Valentine's  _week_. A day per member starting February 11, ending February 17.

You were right at the very idiotic hypothesis then.

“What?!” they say in varying expressions.

“Look, guys,” you try to sound serious because they surely won’t listen if you’re not, “I appreciate your thoughts. Really, I do. I know I haven’t dated for years- or as you all put it, forever- but you don’t need to pity me and offer this. I’ve survived a lot of Valentine’s day alone. I’m fine.”

“That was because you haven’t met us yet! You didn’t have guy friends who will take you out on friendly dates,” Jackson, of course, insists.

“How can it be a friendly date if it’s on Valentine’s? We’ll be surrounded by couples being cheesy and ugh,” you shiver. Jaebum mimics your disgust while the others laugh.

“Then let’s stay here at your house! Who said you can’t have a date in? That way, we can avoid those cringy couples. Let’s watch dramas all day tomorrow!” Yugyeom comes up. The others are impressed and Jaebum gives him a handshake of approval.

“Oh, then I can take you to the coffee shop I like,” you turn to Jinyoung as he says this. “It’s new so not much people know about it. We won’t be seeing couples too because we’ll be dating two days before Valentine’s.”

So far, the ideas are slowly convincing you. You still have five more chances to decline. Maybe Jackson will mess up with some exaggerated plan involving a mariachi band.

“I have another idea!” Jackson chimes. You hold on to your hope. “If you don’t want to see cringy couples but can’t avoid them, then we can also BE a cringy couple. You know, those who walk aimlessly just to let other people see they’re holding hands. If you can’t beat them, join them!”

Of course, Jackson is always different. But his plan isn’t that awful to make them understand that this is a bad idea.

“Then I’ll take the fourteenth. You know I like relaxing so I’ll make sure we won’t be stressed that day,” Jaebum says before you can overstress your dislike for Jackson’s plan. You can only nod. There goes the chance to trash the plan. You can never refuse Jaebum’s offer of relaxation. You know how much the both of you crave for it.

“And since they’re all being sweet, I’m going to take you to a club instead!”

“ _Yah_!” they all throw pillows at Bambam, who’s excited alone.

“What? She said she doesn’t want to see cringy couples. There won’t be any of that on a club,” he defends while throwing the pillows back to their owners-except to the eldest, the leader, and the mother. He wouldn’t dare go against them this early in the morning.

“Yes, only people grinding against each other. You must be a genius,” Jinyoung sarcastically says.

“We’re all adults here!”

“I can’t see even a single matured person here,” you mutter while scanning their boyish grins. Your gaze stops at Mark though, the eldest among the group.

“We can go to the movies. It’s two days after Valentine’s and we’ll see an action movie so we can avoid the couples,” he says so you have no choice but to nod. There’s no turning back anymore. They already have everything planned.

“What about you, Youngjae-hyung?” you hear Yugyeom ask. You all turn to Youngjae who is almost asleep at the corner.

“Since you’ll be tired from six days of dating, let’s just sleep on the last day,” he yawns midway. Finally, something to look forward to.

“Then everything’s settled! Come on, kids, let’s make some breakfast,” Jaebum stands up, quickly followed by Jinyoung. The maknaes tail their parents to the kitchen, either to help or to disturb their cooking. Jackson and Mark starts snooping around, looking for something to play with while waiting for food.

Youngjae is already back to sleep.

* * *

**Yugyeom**

“Oh my God, this is so sad!” You take the box of tissues he put on your lap before the episode started. “It’s just the first episode! The writers have no mercy!”

“That’s why they’re called drama,” he says while taking a ply and helping you wipe your streaming tears. You blush at the action, aware that you probably look like a mess while he’s smiling at you and softly dabbing the tissue on your cheek.

“How come I’m the only one crying though? Have you watched this?” you ask before moving away to blow your nose.

He puts some strands of stray hair away from your face. “Nope. We had hectic schedules so I didn’t have the time to watch dramas. It’s fun having someone watch it with me too. My hyungs have better things to do so I don’t want to bother them. Thank you for watching it with me.”

“Aww, our Yugyeommie is so sweet,” you coo.

“Hey, why are you treating me like a baby too? I’m a man today. I’m having a date with you,” he whines, defeating his point.

“Of course, you are a man. Look how tall you are. No one will doubt it,” you say while patting his arm.

“But a lot of fans think I’m a crybaby. And since I’m the maknae of the group, I never get to show them that I’m as manly as the hyungs. Even you treat me like a kid. See, you don’t care that you’re all alone with a man on your living room.”

You laugh. “That’s because you’re my friend, silly.”

Yugyeom stares at you for a while until your laughter dies down. You hear him sigh for unknown reasons. He returns his attention to the TV, leaving you confused.

“Hey, are you mad?”

“Nope,” he answers without looking at you.

“But you’re pouting,” you try to poke his cheek but he leans away. “See! You’re mad. What did I do?”

“Nothing.”

Wordlessly, you take the remote from the table full of snacks and choco shakes. You pause the show so he has no choice but to face you again. “Listen here, young man.”

“I’m of legal age.”

“You’re at the age where people are usually trying to find what they want in life that’s why you’re still young. And while everyone else is busy looking for their dreams, you’ve already accomplished yours. You don’t have to prove to anyone that you’re a man; you don’t have to compare yourself with your hyungs. You are you and that makes you special to me. That’s why I’m comfortable with being with you alone in my house, like how you put it. I know I’m with a reliable man and I’m glad that I’m friends with him.”

You see how he tries to fight back a smile but before you can tease him, he kisses your cheek. “Thank you. You don’t know how much those words mean to me.”

Even though you’re surprised at his sudden gesture, you understand that he must be really thankful. You smile at him, glad that you helped him in some unknown dilemma.

* * *

  **Jinyoung**

“Oh, I see you,” you tell the man on the other line when you spot him by the corner of the coffee shop. He looks up and waves at you before cutting the call.

You admire him while walking to his direction. Jinyoung and Bambam have distinct styles from the others, with Bambam leaning on the extravagant side. Jinyoung, on the other hand, goes for some doubting fashion. But you never call him out for it cause, God, his face makes up for it. He makes everything look good. Just like how he’s rocking the preppy college boy getup he has on today.

“Hi there. What did you get for me?” you ask while sliding on the seat across him.

“It’s their special cappuccino. Look,” he purses his lips to point at the cup on your left.

You smile upon seeing your name carefully written with chocolate powder on top of the milk foam. “What should I do then? I don’t want to ruin the art. How can I drink this?”

“Don’t be silly. Take a picture of it then drink it. Don’t waste my money.”

You roll your eyes. He really needs to chill with the savagery sometimes.

You take your phone out and proceed on making souvenirs. Satisfied, your camera goes up and to take a picture of your date. You thought you’ll be able to steal one but his eyes are already on you.

“What?” he asks, when you’re supposed to be the one asking why he’s staring.

“Uh… Take a picture of me with it,” you hand him your phone. You don’t want to admit what you were planning just now.

“Tilt your head a little to the left. That’s your good angle,” he instructs and you’re happy to oblige. Who are you to doubt someone who has no bad angles?

He presses the capture thrice nonchalantly before giving the phone back to you.

“Ohhh… it turned out pretty,” you say as you admire his shot.

“The model is pretty.”

You feel yourself blushing so you pick up your cup and decide to see why Jinyoung is proud of the shop he discovered. The softness of the foam and the right mixture of steamed milk and espresso almost make you sigh.

“Oh my God, this is so good,” you say after drinking it straight.

Instead of replying, you hear him chuckle. You find his hand reaching out to you, so your instinct is to lean away.

“Don’t move,” he tells you softly, and you find yourself doing just that. You feel his thumb brush by your philtrum and your heart starts beating loudly. “You have some foam on your lip.”

“Uhh… sorry,” you mutter while grabbing some tissues even though he’s already wiped the said foam. Jinyoung leans back on his seat and watches you pat the part he just cleaned. You avert your gaze. “You should’ve just told me. I can wipe it.”

“I know. I just like seeing you flustered.”

You glare at him then. Among everyone, he likes to tease you. “I’m getting convinced that you guys came up with this idea to make fun of me and not because you pity me.”

“Of course, we don’t pity you,” he says before taking a sip from his own cup. He looks graceful just by doing that. “But we’re also not making fun of you. Valentine’s Day is frustrating for singles on their mid-20s. You’ll see teen couples walking hand in hand and you wonder where your person must be. That’s why we’d rather spend it with you. You’re also single so we can share sentiments.”

“But I’m not as bitter as you,” you kid, but though he laughs, you sense that he must be really feeling insecure. His eyes look sad. Wait, when were they ever not anyway? “Why don’t you date then?”

He deadpan points at himself. “Idol.”

You cringe. Why did you forget that?

As he down the last of his drink, you manage to come up with a good answer.

“I know you want to focus on your career first that’s why you’re trying to avoid getting seriously into someone… but maybe you can find a girl who understands your situation? Maybe someone out there won’t have to make you choose between being an idol and being with her. Maybe you don’t have to look at all, because she will come when it’s the right time. You don’t have to envy the couples you see. Who knows, they might break up tomorrow. But the you who thinks deeply of his career and future will surely treasure the person who will come to love and understand you. So don’t worry for now. You’ll get the happiness you deserve.”

He stares at you, pondering where you got the sudden wisdom. You just raise a brow, waiting for him to acknowledge your speech. You went all out for that, okay.

He breathes deeply before finally smiling. He takes something from the empty seat beside him and soon, you find a bouquet of flowers by your face.

“Here,” he says.

Though confused, you take the flowers and smell them. You look up to Jinyoung for an explanation. He wouldn’t give you something like this nonchalantly. Is he going to ask you to keep Yugyeom away from him for a while? What is the big favour?

“Don’t overthink,” he scolds, knowing full well how suspicious you are when it comes to him. “It’s just a thank you gift. Valentine’s isn’t that frustrating anymore because of you.”

* * *

  **Jackson**

“It’s raining,” you clearly tell the excited man in front of you but with his never fading grin, you think he doesn’t understand the situation. “Jackson, it’s raining. We can’t go out and walk around because it’s raining. Do I have to translate it to Chinese?”

“I understand what you said but I don’t get it.”

You groan. “You’re planning to have a walk with me but it’s raining so maybe we can do something else?”

“No. We can go on with walking. I have…” he pulls out something from his backpack and present it to you as if it’s a rabbit out of a hat, “an umbrella. Jinyoung reminded me to bring one because the forecast said it will rain. We’re good to go!”

You stare at the black folding umbrella before returning your gaze to him. Of course, the puppy wants to go for a walk. You shouldn’t be surprised. But as the human being, you shouldn’t let the fluffball convince you. “We won’t fit on the umbrella, Jackson. It’s too small.”

“No, come on, try it,” he opens the umbrella and put it on top of him. You can see how it’s big enough to cover his shoulders so if you will also get under, half of him would be wet.

“Can’t we just stay in?” you insist but Jackson has gone tired of your whining.

“You really don’t want to walk with me?” he asks in all seriousness.

“I do. But it’s raining so I don’t think we would enjoy.”

“You’re underestimating me. I’m Jackson Wang. I can make everything fun!”

Then you find yourself being pulled out of your porch. You shriek a little when you feel some raindrops land on you, but in a matter of second, you’re covered by the umbrella- Jackson is practically hugging you so you two can fit.

You look up to glare at him but he gives you a playful smirk. “I have a feeling you’re enjoying this already.”

You hit his chest lightly but he overreacts the pain.

With his arms around your shoulder, he guides you to the pathway. You’re walking very close to each other but Jackson’s left shoulder is still out of the umbrella’s range. “You’re getting wet, Jackson. Your fans would hate it if you get sick.”

“The members will hate me if YOU get sick so let me.”

You puff one side of your cheek. Stubborn. “Where are we going then? The park must be deserted right now because of the rain. And it’s gonna be muddy.”

“Which makes it more fun! We can make mudpies without anyone giving us judging looks. We can even dance in the middle of the field. I actually like the smell of the ground when it’s raining. It seems so…”

“Organic,” you supply his favourite adjective.

“Yeah! Wait-” he suddenly pulls you to his other side and you can only blink as a vehicle passes by fast, causing the puddle near you to splash everywhere. You could’ve been drenched if Jackson’s protective instinct didn’t kick in. “Are you okay? Did you get wet?”

“By the puddle? No, thankfully,” you answer and that’s when he looks at you. You glare at him. “But you pulled me out of the umbrella!”

“Sorry!” he pulls you back again, now you’re standing in front of him. “This should do it. This way, we fit.”

“Are you stupid? If I walk too fast, I’ll be out of the umbrella. If I walk too slow, you’ll bump into me.”

“Then hold my hand!” from behind, his right hand appears on your side. “That way, I know how fast or slow you’re going.”

You know how stupid you two probably look right now, but given that there’s no one else on the street and you’re a minute away to the park where you’ll be doing more embarrassing things, you don’t have a choice. You put your right hand above his.

“Let’s go!” Jackson cheers.

* * *

**Jaebum**

“I remember you and Youngjae having a date like this,” you tease as he puts up the mini tent you’ll be staying at.

“I was asleep most of it,” he shrugs before stepping back to admire his work. “It’s done. You can go in.”

“Yey!” you fake your thrill. He rolls his eyes.

Because of the rain yesterday, the ground is cold. Jaebum prepared thick blankets so you can be in comfort. Good thing it’s not muddy anymore and the ground is solid enough to keep the tent up.

“Move. I need to get in too,” he says while crouching so he can join you inside. The tent is big enough for three so the two of you can be in comfort. And it’s not like you haven’t slept with the boys in one room. They sometimes crash on your house to get away from all the stress.

“Are we really just going to sleep?” you wonder as he lies on his stomach so he can look and judge the cringy couples outside. “We could’ve just stayed at home then. There’s heater there.”

“You’re always at home. It’s nice to go out sometimes. Look at the sky. Listen to nature’s sound. Healing is learning to relax amidst everything.”

As much as you admire his visions, you’d rather tease him. “You’re such a grandpa.”

“Why are you having a date with this grandpa then?”

“You guys forced me!”

He smirks. “I don’t remember putting a gun on your forehead.”

“Yeah. Only the seven of you looking at me as if my no would mean death,” you mutter before reaching for the bag of snacks you bought beforehand.

“Oh, before you eat those,” you hear him say so you let go of the chips you’re already planning to open. He gets something from his bag and hands it to you. “I passed by a store earlier. They have a sale so I got one.”

You look at the heart-shaped box. “Is this chocolate?”

“I guess? I don’t know. I just bought it.”

You look at him suspiciously. You know how Jaebum would sometimes say it’s nothing when he actually makes an effort to do something. When you see how delectable the white chocolates inside are, you can’t help but doubt his casualness. “This looks really expensive.”

“I told you, it was on sale. I wouldn’t have bought it if it wasn’t.”

You purse your lips. Okay. If he says it’s nothing, then let’s believe it’s not. You pick the one with strawberry stripes and eat it. Your eyes widen.

“Is it good?”

You look at Jaebum and break into a smile. “This is amazing. Oh my God, we should go to that store and buy more. I bet this costs a lot on normal days. It’s just so good!”

“Oh, really,” he tries to fight back a smile but he feels great that you were pleased. “Let me taste one.”

You’re about to hand him the box but he opens his mouth, prodding you to feed him. You’ve shared food with the boys before. Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom doesn’t even think twice when sharing utensils with you.

But Jaebum. You never had the chance to baby him. And here he is, asking you to feed him.

Valentine’s Day really makes the boys crazy. Jinyoung was right.

“Oh, it’s good,” he mumbles while munching the piece you gave him. He looks at you and find you staring at your fingertips. “Hey, don’t tell me you’re disgusted because your fingers touched my lips?”

“What? No, of course, I wasn’t!” you quickly deny and prove it by picking another chocolate and eating it without hesitation.

He shrugs and looks away to the bleak surrounding. “There are only few people we can be comfortable with. I hope it’s not hard dealing with us.”

“Don’t be silly. I’m thankful that you’re comfortable with me. It makes me think that I’m a good person,” you play off. You don’t want the atmosphere to get heavy. This is a day to relax.

“You are,” you hear him say softly before he closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Bambam**

“Get it girl!”

You spin happily. The music is making your heart pound loudly. Bambam joins your happy dance and while people are getting too steamy, you two are just letting yourself lose with all the crazy dance moves you come up with.

“Hey,” you hear someone call by your ear and soon you feel a hand by your waist.

You turn to see who’s touching you and find a tall man. A stranger, of course, since a bar is where you get to meet different kinds of people, most only having the courage to come up to others because of the alcohol on their veins. You have taken a shot earlier but Bambam reminds you to keep yourself sober. His hyungs will beat him to a pulp if any of you get really drunk.

“Hi,” you greet the stranger. There’s no harm in being friendly.

He starts pulling you closer to him, making you frown as it limits your dance. You’re here to unwind, not to grind on someone else. “Saw you doing crazy stuffs with your friend there. Are you up for some more fun? You can come with me and my friends.”

“Oh,” you realise the harm then. “Sorry. I have to go home with my friend so I can’t go with anyone else.”

“I’ll take you home. I have a car. Actually, you don’t even have to go home. If you’re too tired in the morning, you can stay.”

“Um…” you step away. The man lets you go but you see an emotion flicker on his eyes. “I’m really sorry. I’m not interested.”

The man’s brow shoots up at this. He smirks deviously, sending shivers down your spine in a bad way. “Fine. Your loss. Be careful on your way home then.”

You gulp. Are they planning something? What if they wait for you outside and force you to come with them? How many are they? Will you be able to escape?

“Hey.”

You flinch when someone talks from behind you again. But when you turn and see Bambam’s worried expression, you breathe out in relief. “Bam.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I…”

Before you can come up with an excuse, he has pulled you out of the dance floor. The bar area is silent enough to let the two of you hear each other without having to shout.

“What happened?” he asks, hand still not leaving your elbow.

“Nothing, really. Just some guy trying to take me out. We’re in a bar. It happens,” you try to shrug the nervousness away.

Bambam sees through you though. His hand goes up to your shoulder so he can give you a comforting squeeze. “It’s alright. You’re with me. Nothing will happen. If they try to force you the slightest, I will call all Ahgase to help me beat them.”

“ _Yah_ , don’t endanger your fans just for me. I’m fine, really. I’m calm now.”

“Okay,” he lets go of you so you smile as thank you.

He leans back to look at the crowd and you imitate him, not planning to go to the dancefloor again for the rest of the night even though the new song is begging you to go out there. Watching others have fun is entertaining enough. And Bambam seems to be in deep thought right now. You can’t leave him.

“I don’t believe that,” he suddenly says, making you turn to him.

“What?”

“The song. It says they found love in a hopeless place, in a club. I don’t think love can be found here,” he signals the bartender for a drink.

“Well, yeah. People come here to have fun. They’ll find fun. But to find love means they have to make an effort to turn that fun into something they want to last,” you agree. You see the corner of his lip go up. “Hey, are you laughing at me?”

“No. Why would I laugh at you?” he starts smiling teasingly as the bartender hands him the shots.

“Then what are you laughing at?” you take the glass he’s offering.

“Nothing,” he puts his glass up for a cheer.

“You’re crazy,” you say before clinking his glass with yours.

“That, I am.”

* * *

**Mark**

“Oh, so that’s why!” everything finally becomes clear to you.

Mark nods. He has to explain to you the whole movie, just after the two of you watched it. It’s not your fault the supposedly easy to understand plot of a superhero movie becomes too complicated because of multiple back stories.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go to the movies again. You don’t enjoy them.”

“I do!” you insist but he just raises a brow at you. “But maybe you’re right. We should just watch movies at home. I don’t enjoy much when there are other people.”

“Then you don’t enjoy movie nights with GOT7?”

“You’re not other people.”

Impressed by your answer, Mark hooks an arm around your nape and pats your head.

“Hey, dude, I’m not Coco. Don’t go babying me.”

“Well of course, my Coco is prettier than you.”

You elbow his side, and he laughs that high-pitched laugh of his. It stops midway though, as something catches his eyes. “Oh! An arcade!”

“Crane game!” you squeal before running to the glass box where there’s a big stuffed toy of your favourite character. “Mark! Let’s buy tokens! I want that one!”

“You do know these games are cheats, right?”

“You don’t have to burst my bubble,” you whine. “Stay away from Jinyoung. You’re becoming salty too.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll buy the tokens. How much do you think you need?”

“Five?”

Five isn’t enough. You made Mark buy ten more because you  _swear you can get it this time._ Mark just watches your struggle, reacting every now and then when it really is a shame. But you’re now accepting that the game is a cheat. And you’ll have to buy that stuffed toy instead of trying to get it through luck.

“Come on,” you say glumly, eyes still lingering on the game panel.

“Really? It doesn’t seem like you want to go though,” Mark teases but you’re not in the mood to play anymore.

“But I won’t be able to get it anyway even if I stay. We should go.”

Mark looks at your dejected figure. He still has five tokens in his hand. “Hey, why don’t you go and buy us some ice cream? I’ll just exchange the remaining tokens for cash. Wait for me there.”

“Okay…” you answer, still pouting.

You go to the ice cream shop you pass by earlier. You also order for Mark and in a few minutes, it is served. You wait for him before eating. What’s taking him long?

“I got it,” the voice from behind startles you but what really made you squeal is the stuffed toy that appeared in front of you.

“Oh my God!” you can’t help but grab the toy and hug it tightly. You face Mark and as always, he just casually smiles. “Thank you! Oh my God! You’re the real superhero!”

Mark scratches the back of his head. “It’s nothing. Come on. The ice creams are melting.”

* * *

  **Youngjae**

You start to panic right after opening your eyes. Someone is cooking. You can smell the sautéed garlic and though your stomach approves, your head tells you to beware. Stealthily, you make your way to the kitchen, holding your phone on one hand, a plastic hanger on the other.

The intruder sets the plate on the table and you almost screamed upon realising. “YOUNGJAE!”

“AH!” he screams for the two of you. You hear a bark from behind him and a startled Coco runs to you. “You scared me!”

“YOU scared ME!” you crouch to get the white fluffball. You walk to Youngjae while holding Coco. “You should’ve told me you’re coming early. I thought you’re coming in the afternoon so I was freaking out when I thought someone got in.”

“I want to start the day early so I can relax for a long time. We have work tomorrow so this is my only chance to laze around.”

“Why spend it with me then? I might hinder your relaxation.”

“Nah,” he puts the ladle on the sink, letting the food simmer. “I’m more relaxed when I’m with my two favourite girls.”

You blush at that. But hey, the other favourite girl is a dog. He probably thinks of you as a pet too.

“Wait… how did you get in?” you remember why you were so freaked out earlier.

“You left your spare key on Coco’s collar,” he reaches at Coco’s neck to show you the said collar.

“Wait…,” you squint to see it clearly. “This is not Coco’s collar. This was attached to my bag. Why do you have it?”

He blinks at you. “Oh… I… I think I took it to put on Coco because it’s cute. I never got to return it.”

You’re speechless. You’ve been searching for it but you can’t even get mad at Youngjae’s airheadedness. Coco starts licking your hand, as if to tell you to forgive her owner. You have no choice anyway. The two are just too adorable. “Okay, why don’t you finish that? I’ll just change and we can have the relaxing day we need.”

“Okay,” he turns around to turn the stove off. “Come here, Coco. I’ll give you food so you can eat with us.”

Coco jumps out of your arms and Youngjae starts squishing her adoringly.

“Uh… Youngjae?” you hate to bother the affectionate couple.

“Hm?” he doesn’t look up, busy scratching Coco’s chin.

“You still haven’t gave me my key. The one Coco is wearing,” you remind.

“Oh!” he freezes before struggling to take the collar out of the puppy. “Here it is.”

“Thank you,” you say though why should you be thankful? The boy is really making you nicer.

He steps away from you and you expect him to go back to tending Coco. Which is why you feel conscious when he blatantly stares at you. At your body. “What’s wrong…? Why are you looking at me?”

He purses his lips and you realise he must be criticising you for wearing such revealing outfit in front of him. But it’s your bed dress. He’s the one who barge in while you’re sleeping. And he should look at your face. It’s much more worthy of the criticism. Your hair is probably all over the place.

He tilts his head. In all curiosity, he asks, “Why are you holding a plastic hanger?”

The question leaves you dumbfounded.

Coco starts jumping by your feet. You realise how stupid you probably look like.

“This is your fault,” you mutter before running to your room.

“Coco, what did you do?” Youngjae asks the oblivious puppy.

* * *

* * *

It’s a little odd waking up with the thought that you won’t be seeing any of them today. The previous week has made your heart full and so the sudden end of the collywobbles make you feel a bit sad. Youngjae mentioned that they’ll be working today so you don’t want to disturb them. But since you’re very thankful that they made sure you’re not alone through a tough week, you at least want to show your gratitude.

Maybe a heartfelt text can start it? You can ask them when they’ll be free and you’ll treat them out.

That’s a good idea.

You open your phone, only to be confused why there are seven new messages, one from each boy. They must’ve had something important to say so they spared time to text you, even though they have to wake up early for their work.

The first one came from Yugyeom.

 

> **Gyeomdoongie**
> 
> _I still think you see me as a kid even though you insist that you adore me that way because I’m your friend. So… if I ask you for a chance to prove that I’m not a kid… would you let me? I don’t see you only as a friend. Call me if you feel the same way._

You almost drop your phone. Is that why he seemed upset that day? Did you obliviously reject him? But… you’ve only ever looked at him as a friend. You didn’t let yourself linger over the fact that he can like you as something else because, for goodness sake, he’s an idol who has millions of fans waiting on him. Who are you for him to notice?

Maybe you can ask Jinyoung for some advice? Right, he also messaged you.

 

> **Nyounggie**
> 
> _You’ll probably read this right after you wake up so wash your face first and eat your breakfast. I have to tell you something. I know you must be curious so I’ll just give you a hint… I don’t just take anyone to places I like, much more give them roses. Good morning. Call me if you’re ready to hear it._

When will you ever be ready? The hint is telling you that you’re special to him, and you can only guess in what way. Since you’ve read Yugyeom’s more obvious confession before this one, you dare conclude that Jinyoung likes you. TOO.

You’ve never been so confused!

You look at the five remaining unread texts. They’re not going to be like the prior two, right?

Right?

 

> **SSEUNAH**
> 
> _HIIIII~ :D THIS IS OUT OF NOWHERE BUT YOU KNOW ME, I’M ALWAYS OUT OF NOWHERE, SO I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I LIKE YOU SO SO SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY CAUSE I REALLY LIKED HOLDING YOUR HAND AND WOULD LIKE TO DO IT AGAIN, THIS TIME NOT AS A FRIEND! I DON’T KNOW WHEN YOU’LL BE ABLE TO READ THIS BUT WHATEVER TIME IT IS, CALL ME? I’LL BE WAITING! <3_

You must be dreaming then. Jackson, everyone’s friend, wants you to be not JUST a friend. You can hear him shouting the words right onto your ear. You don’t know what to say anymore.

 

> **Beommie**
> 
> _I enjoyed our date so thank you for spending Valentine’s with me. I want to tell you that I like you, and I would like you to be my girlfriend. I’ll be waiting for your answer so call me if you like me too._

This one makes your mind completely blank. Of course, Jaebum would straight up tell you how he feels. That’s just the way he is. That’s what you like about him. But that doesn’t make the situation any easier. Do you like him much more than any of them?

 

> **BANGBANG**
> 
> _Remember at the bar, we talked about how we’re not likely to find love on that kind of place? I said that because that’s not where I found you. Love was the girl who puts up with all my craziness. It was you and you’ve been with me through crazy times. Is it me for you too? Would you be crazy with me, crazy for me? Just call._

You’re getting crazy, alright. Bambam makes you go out of your comfort zones. Would you be willing to go out a lot then?

 

> **Makuu**
> 
> _Hey! I had fun hanging out with you and I realized you look pretty when you’re intently listening to my explanation of the story and when you’re trying your hardest to get the toy. I want to go out with you more, this time as a couple. Call me if you want that too._

There’s another going out, this time with the ever handsome Mark Tuan. Who wouldn’t want him as boyfriend? He’s perfect! But is he perfect for you?

 

> **Yonje**
> 
> _Hello! This is Youngjae. Good morning! I don’t know how to say this so I might sound silly. I also don’t know how you might feel so I’m just taking chances. It’s just that… I really like you. I like how I can just relax with you. I like that you love Coco as much as I do! And I just really really like you because you’re cute and funny and cool at the same time. Please call me if you can accept a silly person like me. Thank you! This is Youngjae._

Isn’t he just the cutest? You’re now as flustered as how he must’ve been when he sent that.

* * *

Now that you’ve read each text, you’re left to go over each date and figure out who, if there’s even anyone, who made your heart flutter much more than the other. You remember how some scenes made your blood go to your face: Yugyeom suddenly kissing your cheek, Jinyoung wiping the milk foam above your lip, Jackson pulling you closer so you don’t get wet, Jaebum asking you to feed him, Bambam assuring you that everything’s fine, Mark giving you the stuffed toy you want, Youngjae staring at you.

This is probably the biggest decision you’ve ever had to do with your life.

In the end, you decide to call…  **HIM**.


End file.
